


O'er Starlit Skies I Did Wander

by LogicIsGod327



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Graduation presents for a dear friend, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicIsGod327/pseuds/LogicIsGod327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reflections of one upon another, the vision of truth masked by the callous lies we tell ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O'er Starlit Skies I Did Wander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kobias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobias/gifts).



Elsewhere I did emerge  
From that blessed harkening  
The darkest cores  
Of men embarking  
Upon quests for better  
Without a happy lore  
Or humble letter 

For there was, in our realm of Suns  
All the better for us no one  
Than he who stood at the starry gate  
And refuted our piteous fate  
Of men who would come  
And take our lives  
And once they were done  
Depart back beyond our skies

I promise now to you my friend  
For yours is a treasured brilliance  
That I shall uphold your virtue past the bitterest ends  
For your fortifications hath infinite resilience  
When we depart ways it shan't be forever  
For we are both wilious and clever  
And when again we meet  
O'er the starry realm of the heavens above Earth  
It shall be a joyous greet  
As wide as the galaxy and with greater girth

And when again we meet  
With those who most we treasure  
It shall be a great feat  
One without leisure  
For you are loved not by I alone  
Or by those whose bond is blood  
But by many upon whom your name is a throne  
And though it feels like your gene is mud  
You we shall not abandon  
But rather together  
Else or raise your canton  
And of our enemies make wicked leather

Though we do depart too soon  
And separation in our hearts doth ache  
We shall both gaze upon the Lady Moon  
And now that across time, across space  
We are still here  
And in that blessed gift  
I hope your spirits find cheer  
And I hope your spirits uplift

**Author's Note:**

> So you fully understand how much we all love you, and so I don't have to spend money on a graduation present. Congrats, Ben. -Ian


End file.
